My Wind
by NicaTeef
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia di malam valentine. Bersama? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? IchixRuki


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Author: NicaTeef**

My Wind

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Malam ini adalah malam Valentine, aku selalu menyebut malam tanggal 14 Februari begitu. Yah, biasanya ketika malam seperti ini aku berada di rumah bersama ayahku yang aneh dan kedua adikku atau bermain game di rumah temanku walau ada gadis yang mengajakku keluar tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Tapi, malam ini berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya aku pergi bersama… ehm… aku bingung untuk memanggil Si Cebol itu siapaku. Teman atau ah… ehmm Sudahlah!! Tak usah di permasalahkan. Teman wanitaku, seperti itulah.

Rukia mengajakku karena dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Valentine. Aku selalu berkata padanya bahwa aku tidak begitu tahu tentang Valentine, sialnya dia terus mendesakku. Si Cebol itu juga ingin tahu malam Valentine di Karakura itu seperti apa. Mau tak mau aku harus meladeninya apalagi si Orang tua itu dan kedua adikku yang aneh juga mendesakku. Mereka bilang…

"My Son, pergilah bersama Rukia-chan!! Taukah kau, ironis sekali jika putraku di malam seperti ini tetap berada di rumah!! Aku juga bersedia memesan kamar hotel untuk kalian!!" kata Kakek mesum itu. Ketika dia berkata seperti itu aku langsung memukulnya tanpa ragu.

"Benar Ichi-nii! Kasiankan Rukia-chan yang ingin jalan-jalan!" kata Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii benar-benar aneh untuk umur Ichi-nii yang sudah hampir 16 tahun, huuh," kata Karin sambil menghela nafasnya. Aku selalu bertanya pada Kami-sama, apa sebenarnya salahku hingga mendapatkan keluarga yang seperti itu?

Eh, pukul berapa sekarang ini?! Dimana Rukia!? Kenapa ia belum kembali juga membeli… sekotak jus? Dasar! Padahal sudah mulai dingin!!

"Hei Ichigo!" itu dia Si Cebol telah datang.

"Lama sekali sih! Memangnya kau beli beberapa lusin Juice Box?!" teriakku kesal padanya.

"Jangan membentakku Baka!" kata Rukia yang membawa bungkusan plastik dari Supermarket.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan," kataku sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai dipadati oleh para pasangan. Jujur saja, itu membuatku jenuh dan muak.

Melihat mereka bermesraan atau berpelukan itu membuatku muak.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, hanya muak saja melihat mereka,"

"Haha, kau cemburu bukan? Ingin ya?"

"Ingin apa? Bersamamu? Kau yang berharap bukan?"

"Yeks, kau ini yang bermimpi," kata Rukia yang wajahnya berubah cemberut. Yah, sebenarnya ketika wajahnya berubah seperti itu selalu mebuatku geli. Wajahnya seperti anak-anak, mirip dengan Yuzu ketika ngambek. Tapi, terkadang dia juga bersikap dewasa. Tapi, paling sering adalah membuat orang kesal.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang.

"Auw!" topi berwarna putih yang dikenakan Rukia tertiup angin. Tapi, untungnya aku dapat menangkapnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya, terimakasih," kata Rukia.

Aku memandang wajahnya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Rukia itu memang gadis yang sederhana. Ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang sibuk mempercantik dirinya dengan berbagai aksesoris agar terlihat manis. Sibuk ber-makeup ria untuk mempercantik wajahnya. Sibuk membeli berbagai macam pakaian untuk bergaya.

Tapi, tanpa sedikitpun riasan di wajahnya, aksesoris di rambut maupun telinga, ia sudah terlihat manis. Dia pun jika berpakaian sering meminjam pakaian Yuzu atau mengenakan pakaian yang sama tanpa sedikit merasa enggan. Kupikir Byakuya pasti akan langsung membelikan semua kebutuhan Rukia. Entah murah atau mahal aku yakin Byakuya pasti bisa. Hanya saja Rukia pasti tak akan mau merepotkan orang lain untuk hal seperti itu.

Aku pikir Rukia mirip sekali dengan angin…

"Ichigo! Lihat mereka! Apa mereka akan #&*(^% ?!" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang akan memausuki hotel. Aku langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Bodoh, jangan berteriak! Darimana kau tahu hal itu?!" aku melepas tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Yah, dari artikel yang kubaca kemarin. Artikel tentang Valentine's day,"

"Kalau kau sudah baca artikel tentang itu kenapa mengajakku, heh?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kok. Dan ternyata memang benar apa yang ditulis artikel itu,"

"Dasar,"

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam tanganku menujukan pukul 8.00 malam. Tapi, yang kubingungkan kenapa makin larut makin padat?

"Kau haus Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Sedikit," jawabku. Aku melihat Rukia mencari sesuatu di plastik yang sedang di bawanya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini coklat kaleng, aku harap masih hangat. Tadi, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu dan aku ingin mencoba menggunakan mesin minuman.," Rukia tersenyum manis sambil memberikan coklat kaleng kepadaku. Aku juga tak menyangka bisa memanggilnya manis walau dalam hati.

"Terimakasih," aku membalas dengan senyum.

"Wuaaah!!" tiba-tiba Rukia berdecak kagum sambil melihat sebuah toko hadiah khusus… Valentine?

"Ichigo! Ayo kesana!" Rukia menarik tanganku.

"Eh?"

Mau tak mau aku harus mengikutinya.

Kami telah sampai di depan toko itu. Lalu, kami memasuki toko itu. Didalamnya banyak barang-barang berbau… ya kalian tahu kan Valentine.

Rukia sangat menikmati melihat barang-barang di sekitar sana. Aku berjalan-jalan berlawanan arah dengan Rukia di toko ini. Aku melihat sebuah boneka kelinci Chappy yang berukuran sedang. Aku berpikiran untuk membelikan ini untuk Rukia. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat senang dengan boneka ini.

"Permisi nona, tolong bungkus ini," kataku pada pelayan toko.

"Baik,"

"Ichigo, aku lapar, kita makan sesuatu yuk," kata Rukia yang mendekatiku.

"Ok, kau tunggu aku di luar dulu ya," jawabku. Rukia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar . Aku pun menuju kasir untuk membayar dan mengambil barang yang hendak kubeli.

~*~

"Terimakasih, silahkan kembali lagi," kata penjaga kasir dengan ramah. Lalu, aku pun keluar.

"Ichigo cepatlah, dingin sekali," kata Rukia yang terlihat kedinginan.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tak memakai sarung tangan ya?" aku melihat tangannya yang yang telanjang. Aku menggapai tangannya. Huh, dia benar-benar kedinginan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku lapar!"

"Iya bawel, pakai ini!" aku melepas sarung tangan sebelah kananku lalu kuberikan padanya .

"Hei tanggung sekali kau! Kalau tak mau tak usah! Pakai sajalah sarung tanganmu itu!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Cerewet sekali kau Cebol, pakai dan kau nanti akan tahu!" dia pun mengenakan sarung tangan sebelah kananku di tangan kanannya.

"Begini?" kata Rukia. Aku mengangguk lalu menggapai tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku yang tanpa sarung tangan lalu kumasukkan kedalam saku jaketku. Aku mengenggam tangan kecilnya.

"Adil bukan," kataku.

"Yah," wajah Rukia memerah. Tapi, menurutku tambah manis saja.

"Baik, kita mencari tempat untuk makan Si Cebol,"

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Ayo," kami pun berjalan mencari sebuah restoran untuk makan.

Aku berpikir bahwa Rukia seperti kesederhanaan angin.

_Angin yang selalu menemaniku. Angin yang menjadi sahabatku. Angin yang selalu setia mendengar helaan nafas kepedihan hatiku,_

_Ketika ku menelusuri semua tempat kenangan,_

_Desiran angin yang melukiskan semua bayangan ketika bersamanya,_

_Dan ku melihat dia mencium keningku. Hatiku berbunga dan bergelora,_

_Bahkan suara hatiku terdengar berkata "aku cinta padamu", "aku ingin selalu bersamamu", "Aku ingin melindungimu" sambil tersenyum penuh arti_

Kami pun telah sampai di sebuah restoran yang di penuhi oleh… para pasangan. Aku sudah muak melihat mereka semua sepanjang hari. Tapi, jika ku pergi sendirian mungkin juga aku jadi terlihat aneh. Untungnya aku bersama Rukia.

Seorang pelayan datang.

"Aku pesan spaghetti saja," kata Rukia girang.

"Baik, lalu, kalau tuan?" tanya pelayan itu padaku.

"Sama,"

"Wah, sebenarnya ada paket Valentine untuk pasangan! Dua porsi tapi akan di jadikan satu dan mendapatkan diskon 25%," Apa?!

"Baik! Kami pesan paket itu!"

"Baik Nona, tunggu lima menit,"

"Rukia!! Kau gila ya! Itu untuk pasangan dan kita-"

"Hah, yang penting kita bisa menghemat 25%, kan Baka? Untuk malam ini kau bisa menganggapku sebagai pasanganmu jadi jangan menjadi aneh seperti itu ya!"

"Terserah kau," Si Cebol kini tersenyum dengan kemenangan. Pelayan tadi datang kembali sambil membawa paket yang namanya apalah tadi… plus 2 jus strawberry?

"Silahkan menikmati," kata pelayan itu lalu pergi sambil meninggalkan paket makanan itu.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu…" kami pun memakan spaghetti paket aneh untuk aneh semua aneh!!

"Slurp, chuu~" Eh! Ka-Kami ber…?!

~*~

"Ichigo! Sial! Kenapa aku harus menciummu saat makan itu!!" Rukia kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri memilih menu paket aneh, gila, tak jelas, serta menyebalkan! Lagipula katanya kau mau jadi pasanganku untuk malam ini kan?!" dalam perjalanan pulang Si Cebol menggerutu terus. Aku pun juga turut kesal.

Sesaat kemudian kami hanya diam saja. Tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Rukia, untukmu," aku melempar bungkusan berisi boneka untuk Rukia. Kemudian aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Chappy!!" dia membuka bungkusannya.

"Maaf, jika kau kesal harus menciumku," kataku. Rukia hanya terdiam setelah itu berkata.

"Sebenarnya aku tak kesal sama sekali." Heh? Apa katanya?

"Terimakasih, untuk hadiahnya," aku berhenti melangkah. Rukia mendekatiku. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya.

"Pegang ini," dia memberiku sebungkus coklat? Coklat terakhir pada tanggal 14 Februari yang kuterima di tahun ini hehehe. Aku tersenyum sambil melihati coklat itu.

"Chu~" …….

Rukia mencium pipiku!! Eh! Bagaimana ini! Uhgh!

"Happy Valentine's day Ichigo," Rukia berlari sambil memeluk boneka yang kuberikan untuknya.

"Rukia, jangan pernah tuk meninggalkanku," Apa yang kau katakan Ichigo!! Si Cebol pasti akan mengolok-olokku.

Rukia berhenti berlari.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu!" ia melanjutkan larinya. Aku tersenyum senang, mungkin.

Dia adalah anginku yang akan selalu menemaniku.

_Tapi, ketika angin pergi menjauh secara perlahan padaku lalu lenyap bersama suara desirannya,_

_Hatiku terasa hampa, kosong, dan kesepian,_

_Diriku menatap di sekelilingku yang berwarna jingga,_

_Dan seketika aku terkesima dan tersadar , bahwa jika dia hanyalah bayangan, ku kan lebih menderita,_

_Tidak tersana air mataku menetes menahan pedih tanpa dirinya, jika ku sudah terpisah dengannya,_

_Kakiku melangkah pergi dan mengharap suatu keajaiban akan datang,_

_Desiran angin mengusap wajahku dan menghapus air mataku,_

_Lalu, angin berlalu meninggalkanku, hendak pergi ke suatu tempat,_

_Seketika desiran angin kembali menerpa dengan lembut wajahku, terasa lembab karena tetesan air mataku,_

_Kutersadar dia kembali padaku walau telah pergi meninggalkanku,_

_Dia selalu kembali padaku, lalu berdesir membisikkan kisah cintanya, hingga menimbulkan pengertian bahwa dia akan selalu hadir dalam syair-syair untuk menghilangkan deritaku, dan selalu akan menyertaiku sepanjang hidupku,_

_Aku tahu dia tak berbunga seperti halnya pohon yang terhiasi bunga dan buah,_

_Tapi, yang terpenting angin selalu temaniku dimana saja dalam kehidupanku di kesederhanaannya_

**_Fin_**

**A/N: Untuk: Kak Ferry Cassanova**

**Syair: dari Note-nya Kak Ferry dengan sedikit perubahan dan tambahan^^**

**Tan Kyu Kak dah di buatin Syair, maaf jika cerita ini Ga Jelas hehehe^^**

**Thanks for Read**

**See You ^^**


End file.
